the host club feat F4
by panda-chan X0X
Summary: tamaki decides that the host club need an adventure...  tsukasa wants them gone...  what will happen? Dun dun duuuuuun :  i suck at these read more inside


I (even tho i realy realy want to) do NOT own ouran high school host club or hana yori dango :(  
>anyways this idea has been eating at me for WEEKS so i thought might as well get it out of my system :P reveiw if i should carry on im not to sure if i should yet...ENJOY<p>"the host club is going to be on a exchange program while the school repairs damages to your room and renevates".the princeple announced to the school .while in the music room...<br>"what did i tell you guys! wont this be such an adventure!" tamaki cried happily ."m'lord you were the one who conducted this whole sceem?"the twins said.  
>"Yup!"tamaki replied happily."m'lord i dont think youve thought this plan out enough." kyouya remarked ."how so this is the best plan ive ever come up with! our floor gets renivated free of charge by the school and we get to go to Eitoku Academy.! wont it be fun?"<br>the twins stood up sudenly."WHAT ABOUT HARUHI!"  
>tamaki blinked twice at the mention of her name. 'haruhi?' he thought.<br>"HARUHI! oh no. oh no. oh no.! i forgot about haruhi-chan!"honey stood up and silently skiped over to the weeping man in his corner. "tama-chan, princaple said the HOST CLUB and haru-chan is apart of the host club!". tamaki sat up sucking on his thumb. than sudenly got to his feet."But of corse i could never forget about haruhihi"he said proudly."Than why were you crying if you knew?" the twins remarked ."why do you need to be so cold towards me?"  
>Tamaki said rolling on the ground twins appoligised to their leader while kyouya sat down with his tea.'haruhi...' he thought looking out the window."has anyone seen haruhi today?" he said all looked at him."well your all kiking up a fuss about a girl whom isnt even here."<br>.the twins smiled."WE'LL GET HER!" they said running out the door.  
>"im coming to haru-chan's house" honey said skipping out the door,mori close behind.<br>"w-wait for me!" Tamaki said runing after the group.  
>kyouya sighed and smiled."finally some peace, and quiet." he said sipping his tea and looking over the wages from that week.<p>

"this 'host club' its only men?"tsukasa said loudly ."dont worry your self." sojirou said.  
>"there not gonna try steal your precious tsukushi"akira finished.<br>"wh-who said she was preciouse to me!". the f4 looked at him with dull eyes.  
>"Pleas shes nothing to me" he said rolling his eyes."well your nothing to me either!"<br>tsukushi said also flinged around to see her un fazed rolled his eyes and walked away the others following him ."makino,ill see you at lunch?" rui called." uh.. y-yes" he smiled at her than followed the smiled to her self.

"HARUHI!" hikaru called as her front door was was a note on the table.  
>'your lunch is on the table pleas dont over sleep!love you lots-Daddy-kins "i think its cute!"honey said smiling.<br>the twins siliently snuck into haruhi's room without the others noticeing,they saw her silingtly sleeping.  
>"HARU-CHAN!"honey said waking her up, and making the twins almost jump to the ceiling like a kittens.<br>"huh?" she said sleepily."GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" honey said jumping on her lap.  
>"what?"she said still half asleep."where getting transfered to etoku academy!" she stood up full awake"WHAT?"<br>hikaru jumped into the conversation."n-not for long haruhi. just till our room is finished renivating."  
>he said calming her down."why do we have to transfer schools to be able to get the room renivated?"<br>"i thought it would be a lovely adventure, getting to see those underlings at their best."tamaki said slightly proud, mostly scared.  
>haruhi rolled her eyes."isnt etoku academy a super rich academy?" tamaki smirked."etoku is the little sister school of ouran."<p>

"those snobby basterds from ouran think they can steal our school! well red note the as soon as they arrive!"  
>tsukasa said angrily."wait ouran?" rui said awkwardly."yes the 'host club' sickenns me to my stomch"<br>he replied."they even have the cheek to bring a comoner! some scolership winner."  
>ruis eyes widend in shock.'no. it cant be...haruhi-chan?'"eh? whats up with you?"rui turned.<br>" makino?" he said changing the subject

"no shadow" tamaki said gracefully pointing out to nothing like a rock star.  
>"yes shadow" niko-zawa said in a stiffer mock movement. "no! no! no! no! no!"tamaki cried.<br>"no shadow!" he shouted.  
>"yes shadow!" nekozawa repeted in pain.<br>"no! no!" he cries giving up and walking away.  
>"oh my god!" nekozawa says running after him.(AN love dat scene lols)

"tsukasa,when is this 'host club' arriving, do you know?"rui asked trying to be as emtionless as posible.  
>"in tomorow,so the red notice must be put in there loker's nice and early" he said unfased.<br>"do you know who they are yet?"rui asked curiously.

"when are we leaving sempei?"haruhi asked kyouya."tomorow morning."he said emotionlessly "EH!"  
>'i guess this is it, i have no say in the matter at all' haruhi thought.<br>'might as well make the most of it' she thought determindly.

'haruhi' rui thought lying in his bed.'i wonder if she remembers me.' he thought drifting off to sleep.

the next day-  
>the Hitchiin twins knocked lightly on the door of haruhis home.<br>"HARU-CHANN?"they said peeking through the door.  
>"hi." she said bags packed around her.<br>"Woah i thought you said you were only taking a few bags to honey sempi's estate."hikaru said oogiling at the bags.  
>"well i guess my dad packed while i was asleep."she said smiling.<br>"kyouya said to bring tell you that there's no need to wear a to pretend to be a guy. no one knows us that well over there so you can wear dreases and 's.."hikaru said trailing off."o-okey hika-kun"  
>she said blushed feircly at the kun in his name.<p>

"the boys will arrive today!" tsukasa said.  
>"let the games beguin!"he said smirking.<br>"tsukasa!what are you planing to do!" makino screamed.  
>"harras them till they leave!" she said almost in tears at the memory of when thatt what her.<br>"exactly." he said not looking at the emotion in her eyes.  
>"if i do not put them in their place."he contineud."they will dominate the school and be far more worse than even i am makino, do you realy want that?"he said looking into her eyes.<br>"w-wel, n-no" she stutterd."then let me do my job."he said reasuringly.  
>Rui rolled his eyes at tsukasa<p>

a hummerzine arrived in front of haruhi's home.  
>the twins raced inside grabbed her bags and threw them in "eh, where are your guys stuff?" she asked the two boys.<br>"inside alredy."hikaru said cheerfully."lets go,first day of school and all."  
>they said grabing both of her hands and flying into the others awaited inside.<p>

"let the fun beguin!"tamaki said happily

"let the fun beguin!" said domyoji after putting the finall red tag up.

kyouya handed haruhi a heavy gift wrapped in white paper."Eh."haruhi said shocked.  
>" its so youll fit in and its the money youve over earnt at the host club." he said in a monotone.<br>"th-thank you kyouya-sempei!"she said grabbing his hand "but i cannot accept this." she continued .he stared at her."we'll make a deal shall we?" he asked retoricly."since were all going to be living at honey-sempei's home.."he said stareing out the window."i will give you money every week the same ammount, unless youve done good of corse then ill give you a gift or a bonus." he said inocently.  
>"you mean an alouence? you wish to give me poket money?" she said irritated.<br>"actually this isnt an choice me stating the fact that i will be giving you money every week." he said now irritated slightly."b-but i dont need your money!"she said angrily .he glared at her"its not mine its your since you wont take the half im offering ill give it back in portions and its for your own good if you do not have money this school will eat you alive!"he yelled at her."and i dont want that to happen... we are freinds are we not?" he questiond."o-ofcorse kyouya-sempei" he looked at her "than take this a-my freind."he said still in a monotone.  
>"okey" she said giving hammer stoped infront of the twins home.<br>"Eh why are we stopping here?" haruhi questtiond."mother wants to dress us for the first day." they said as everyone got out.'oh uniforms' haruhi thought.

"how dear they be late!" domyoji said angrily.  
>"First day and i alredy hate those punks!" he screamd " you hated them yesterday..." makino said mainly to herself making rui laugh.<br>'i wonder what she looks like now...'Rui thought thinking of haruhi

'THIS is not what i planned on wearing to my firtst day' she thought.  
>"wh-why dont we have to wear uniform!" haruhi said to kyouya.<br>"simple, we are giving a LARGE sum of money to their school and we dont wear there uniform it would be a traitorus thing of us to wear thier school uniform while our school is still ouran would it not?" he said in a matter of fact rtone. "true...i guess." she said quietly.

"finally their here!" domyoji said in releif.  
>"my plan can finally take action!" he said evily.<p>

the hammer pulled up and haruhi was the first one out.  
>her leg streched out her new etienne aigner boots touched the ground.<br>her leg bared no skin coverd in black stockings and her grey dress went down to her lower theigh while a black vest had the edges with fur around them and a red leather dolci and gabbana bag around her shoulder. and her black hair (whitch had extentions) was in curles down to her bust.

Rui stared in awe "haruhi" he whisperd to himself

the next out was the hitachiin twins: hikaru dressed in black nike sneakers black skinny jeans,  
>a simple plain white T coverd in a all black modern style mens over coat .<br>while kaoru wore black puma sneakers grey skinny jeans, a simple black singlet with a fully white mens over coat.  
>they smiled at each other and threw their arms around haruhi's shoulders.<p>

"TWINS" the girs gushed

kyouya steped out while on his cllphone talking to haruhis father,  
>he wore simple sneakers,dress pants,<br>a white dress shirt and a mens cotten coat double breasted.  
>he strutted over to the three<p>

mori and honey steped out next honey wearing a simple white polo shirt with a blue stripe across it,  
>shorts and sneakers,and he was holding on to his pink bunny as he got out .while mori wore black sneakers blue jeans and a grey wind coat.<br>honey skiped over to his freinds mori close behind.

And lastely tamaki steped out of the hummer his white nike shoes touched the ground as he got out he had on a black moncler mens coat,and black jeans.

the ladies gushed and swooned at the sight of them all.

he steped towoard his freinds.  
>"lets go my freinds, an adventure awaits!" he said charmingly.<br>' this should be interesting.' kyouya thought.

they all skipped going to their lockers and went strait to class.  
>haruhi arrived and there were two free seats one next to kaoru and another male and one by hikaru and a girl. she sat by the girl and hikaru making him blush.<br>"hi im haruhi" she said talking to the girl "tsukushi." she said smiling."nice to meet you."harhi said nicely.  
>"dont talk to her!" a girl said behind them."shes nothing but comoner scum! come hang with us!" tsukushi looked down."Comoner scum?"<br>haruhi said turning."then what does that make me? im a what makes her different to me?i guess were both scum then rite?"  
>she said annoyed with the girl tsukushi looked up ."i dont see scum i see a pretty nice girl whos probibly got a hell of a lot more brains than youll ever have." she said in a dull tone.<br>"heh! well your both comoner scum than hehehe" she said gigiling away.  
>"Hey, ugly!" hikarou called to the girl."wh-wha ugly! do you know who my father is!" she said smirking.<br>"do you know that that bag was designed for pretty women and not a ugly one such as your self?"  
>she stood "and how would you know!"<br>he stood also.,"because my mother desined that especially for haruhi-chan and she had to ask haru-chan's permission befor selling it to ugly girls like you!"  
>he said angrily."Hika-kun. pleas sit" she said grabbing his hand.<br>he looked at her hand and sat.  
>"RED TAG! RED TAG! renita tarei has a red tag!"<br>a young man said running down the hall way.  
>"home room is over!" the teacher said leaving.<br>everyone but the twins haruhi and makino left."do we have to go?" haruhi asked ." its better if we do..." she said getting up."whats this red tag.?" kaoru aske tsukushi."well the f4-""f4?" hikaru asked."the f4..."makino said as they enterd the are four guys in the f4

theres sojirou nishikado: he is the heir to the tea ceromoney school, but hes also a playboy!  
>next would have to be<p>

akira mimasaka:,he likes to be knowen as a lady killer. hes got feirsome ties to the under ground" makino said with looked at the twins, whom were looking at her."

Rui hanazawa:-"makino stoped talking as haruhi stoped walking.  
>"Rui hanazwa g-go's to ?" she said shocked.<br>"you know him?" makino asked blinked.  
>"n-no i know of him thats all." she said covering her tracks,looking at the twins,who were stareing at her<p>

"Tsukasa domyouji, hes there leader and he's so mean and bypolar!" she said angrily...

"BYPOLAR!" a load voice all turned to see the four men makino discribed infront of them.  
>makino rolled her eyes at him.<br>Rui came out of the doorway behind domoyji. both girls staritend up.  
>hikaru put his hand on her back."haruhi-chan?" he whisperd."i-im okey." she whisperd back."EH! your far to preety to be hanging out with makino." sojirou said flirting with haruhi.<br>"ahhh if only you were 10 years older..."akira said flirtatiously.  
>."HE-" hikaru nearly shouted but haruhi grabbed his hand."its okey, im alrite!" she said reasuringly.<br>he slightly blushed at the warmth of her noded to her.  
>"argh we have no time for this lets go!" tsukasa said annoyed at the all left to the cafateria.<p>

"tono!" honey shouted as he eneterd the crowd stoped everything and looked at the little boy with the blanket in his hand."Tono?" he said quitely.  
>"awwwwwww" the girls gushed at the small boy.<br>"Hani-sempei"Tamaki said running towards him."weres mother!" he said with tears forming ."Here father" kyouya said reluctently.  
>"And my son's?"he said searching the crowed.<br>"Here" the boys said ran to them and hugged them both.  
>"My sons! where is your sister!" he asked scared for haruhi.<br>"Hai!" haruhi said happily.  
>"Our family is together again!" he said happily pulling everyone together.<br>"who are they?" a girl gushed in the crowed.  
>"eh? we are the ouran high school host club." tamaki said prince all smiled to the crowed. the boys had all the girls swooning and haruhi had the guys star srtuck.<br>"HEY! ouran scum! who said you could come to my school and be all high and mighty!" domyoji said angrily.  
>"eh?" tamaki said slightly star struck."who said we were trying to steal school?"tamaki said confused.<br>Domyoji laughed."Do you think im stupid!" he asked now furiouse.  
>"i dont know who you are so how could i think your stupid?" tamaki asked.<br>"Y-you dont know who i am!"domyoji said furiouse.  
>"Well no..."tamaki looked at him with disbeleif.<br>"none of us do..."honey said cutely.  
>"Why you little runt!" domyoji said walking towards honey .the twins coverd each others eyes, tamaki ran behind kyouya and haruhi steped back.<br>"why arent you gonna help him!" mikano asked angrily!she steped towards domyoji.  
>Kaouru grabbed her hand."its better if you dont!"he warned"he only a little boy." she said snatching her hand away but befor she could do anything mori sempei had domyoji on the ground.".! domyoji-kun!" the crowed screached.".." mori said emotionlessly.<br>"Takashi,get off of him,hes there leader and we are visters. we musten step over the we have no rite to do so."  
>he said in a mono tone much diferent to the cute tone he just one stayed silent.<br>"honey-sempei,shall we go for cake?" haruhi said smiling.  
>honey looked at her."Okey haru-chan!" he said in his cute'sy tone skipping towards her.<br>he skipped away infront of her and haruhi walked behind. she turned again.  
>"coming hika-kun kouru-kun?" the boys looked at her and jumped at the chance to be with her.<br>"Wha-what about father!" Tamaki cried out chasing after slowly walked after them.  
>kyouya turned and walked out the door also.<p>

"those basterds! how dear they do that!"domyoji screamed.  
>"how did they get away with having a red tag!" he questiond.<br>"it seems that they never even went to their lockers"Rui said impressed.  
>'haruhi fujiko' rui thought. 'wow its been so long!' he thought to himself<p>

'Rui...' she thought to herself."Lost in thought hurhi-chan?"kyouya asked not looking up from his i-pad.  
>"you could say that." haruhi replied still in thought.<br>"Dont worry daughter father will protect you from what ever is scareing you so dearly!"he said in a knightly tone.  
>"they want a war, we'll give them war...as they say when in rome, do as the romans do."<p>

"THIS" domyoji said determindlyy "IS"Tamaki said also determindly.  
>"WAR!" the spoke at the same time with no knowledge of doing so at all.<p>

end of chapter one..

i hope you enjoyed it so far... im new at writing so pleas be nice :) but critisim is welcom as well thankyou (and so sorry if some spelling is off!)  
>pleas reveiw so i know if i should keep going<p>


End file.
